New Beginnings
by Perdyta
Summary: Harry and Hermione seek each others company as they deal with the death of a friend. One shot challenge fic. Written before the release of the Deathly Hallows.


**A/N A friend of mine gave me a pairing and a prompt as a challenge and I came up with this for her.**

**I haven't read any of the "spoilers" so even though this takes place a couple years after the seventh book, I'm making any deaths and what not up, so if the deaths really do happen not only will that be a coincidence but a bloody, fucking shame dammit.**

_**New Beginnings**_

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Harry." It had been so long since they'd talked but even after all this time she could still recognize his voice over the telephone.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream," was the answer and Harry remembered a fight she and Ron had had before, that instead of making her cry like usual, drove her to go sit on the kitchen floor with a tub of ice cream in her lap.

_"What are you doing?" Ron had asked._

_"Getting nice and fat. I'll be happy once I'm the size I'm the size of a couch." was her sharp reply and Ron looked at her like she was insane. Whether it was from whatever logic she was coming up with or the fact that there would probably be no more ice cream left for him, Harry would never know._

_"Why the bloody hell would you want to do that?" Ron asked with a forced calmness._

_"Because I'd rather eat ice cream than go hide in the bathroom just because you were being stupid and made me cry."_

Harry almost smiled at the memory. Those words had started off another fight as it set off Ron's insecurities about being stupid but, as always, they made up and made out quick enough.

"Can I come over?" There was silence for a moment and Harry wondered whether she was debating if she should let him over or just finishing a mouthful of ice cream.

"Sure you can." Was the gentle reply.

Harry was soon entering Hermione's flat and saw her sitting at the table with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. It'd been months since he'd seen her and when she looked up at him she told him, "The spoons are in the drawer to your right. Help yourself."

Getting himself a spoon, Harry sat down next to Hermione and began to eat with her. They ate in a silence that Harry found wasn't awkward. It merely felt nice to be in the company of someone who had gone through many of the same things he had.

Suddenly Hermione jammed her spoon into the ice cream and when Harry looked up, he saw an angry expression on her face.

"I'm so... I'm so..." Harry watched as the anger was replaced by other emotions that appeared on her face before finally her shoulders slumped in defeat and she said, "I'm so lonely Harry."

She placed her elbow on the table and rested her forehead in the palm of her hand. Harry saw the moisture that had collected in her eyes and reached out to hold her other hand.

"Everyone's celebrating Harry. Celebrating the _two year anniversary_."

Hermione wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "But it just seems like it's all mocking me. Everyone cheering and setting off fireworks when all I get is a reminder of the costs it took to ensure everyone's... _happiness_." She bit out the word.

"This isn't the anniversary of the day we killed Voldemort. This is the anniversary of the day he killed -- he murdered..." Hermione hiccuped and hid her face in her hands, taking her hand from Harry's grip. Harry said nothing but leaned forward to rub her back comfortingly.

He knew what it was she was going through. She had lost her fiance that day and he had lost one of his best friends. Ginny had never gotten over losing Ron either because, despite his over protectiveness, the rows they had and how sometimes he was a bit embarrassing to be around, she was closest to him out of all her brothers. Harry hadn't talked to or seen Ginny in a long time, it was too painful for both of them and he hoped that where ever she was she was getting on with her life.

"An-and now look at us Harry. Heroes with nothing to show for it save a few empty seats. That's nothing to be proud of, is it?" Hermione's eyes searched his and Harry wondered if she wanted him to reassure her that it wasn't.

Instead, Harry found himself repeating something he had been told again and again at his funeral.

"He died for a noble cause, 'Mione. He died protecting the people he loved. He died to make sure you lived."

"'Mione. Ron called me that when he thought I was being silly and acting too much like a girl.' Hermione sniffled, "I don't know why he had to be so bloody noble. A fat lot of good it did. Am I really living Harry? I don't think I am."

She reached out and grabbed the spoon again and brought another scoop to her mouth. Once she swallowed, she looked at Harry and gave him a wobbly smile that Harry wasn't sure he deserved.

"Thanks." She said. Harry shrugged, "Don't thank me, I'm just stealing your ice cream."

They continued to eat until their bellies ached and sat together to mourn silently. They were content in each others company despite the fact that they each knew it'd feel better with a third, friendly face present as well.

Harry looked over at Hermione and they met each other's gaze. They hadn't been living, really. Before today, though, they hadn't even talked about Ron's death. They had mourned separately and tried to get on on their own. Their personal lives had paid the price until it resulted in them seeking companionship with each other and for once, Harry felt something had been lifted off of his chest. The way Hermione looked at him, Harry knew she was feeling the same.

Sitting there with her, he suddenly felt that maybe it wasn't too late for them to start living again. Perhaps it was high time for a new beginning.

End


End file.
